Hope
by EverythingsComingUpKurt
Summary: Miley and Jake are the happiest couple but when something happens to Jake, Miley's patience and hope is tested. TRAILER INSIDE
1. Chapter 1

**Hope**

**They were the happiest couple in Malibu..**

_Show Miley and Jake walking on the sidewalk. Jake puts his arm around Miley._

_"Miley? Have you thought much about marriage?"_

_"Marriage? We're only seventeen, Jake."_

_"I know but when I'm with you, I feel like the luckiest man in the world."_

_"Try not to be too cheesy, Jake."_

**But on one amazing night**

_Shows Jake winning a carnival game and handing Miley a stuffed bear._

_"Oh Jake! Thats so sweet of you! I love him!"_

_Shows Jake sitting on a seat above a large pool of water, Miley throws a ball at a target and the seat flips down and Jake falls into the water_

**Everything changed...**

_"Miley!"_

_Shows a blinding light_

_"Jake!"_

_A smashing sound and a scream is heard._

**The one she loved is gone...**

_"Where is Jake? I need to see him, I have to see him!"_

_"Honey, I'm afraid you can't."_

_"But why not?"_

_Quickly flashes to Jake hooked up to a respirator._

_"Because hes in the ICU. Your boyfriend is in a coma"_

**And she is all alone..**

_Shows Miley crying_

_Shows Miley hugging a stuffed bear_

_Flashes to Miley sitting by Jake's bed, holding a guitar_

_"I thought you might want to hear this song I wrote for you."_

**Without her boyfriend...**

_"He is not dead!"_

_Flashes to Miley yelling at Lilly "Don't call him that! He still has a chance! People can wake up from a coma!"_

_Flashes to Miley standing by Jake's bed_

_"No no, stop! You're hurting him!"_

_Flashes to a nurse shooing Miley out_

_"Miss, you're getting a little excited, I think you should leave for a bit."_

_"What about Jake?"_

**She seems to be the only one with hope...**

_"I bet we'll make the money to get Jake out of there."_

_"Miley, I wouldn't plan ahead just yet."_

_Flashes to Miley talking to her friends_

_"Come on guys! I know that pretty soon Jake will be back and we'll be laughing about everything!"_

_Flashes to Miley standing in front of a group of people seated in chairs_

_"I know we can reach our goal of buying Jake a new respirator, so then it might help him to get out of that coma."_

**Starring**

**Miley Stewart**

_"What are you doing here? Get out! You don't deserve to see Jake!"_

**Jake Ryan**

_"Really? Your throw is that good? Then take your best shot, ace!"_

**Lilly Truscott**

_"Miley? You've been in your room for ten minutes now! You need to see the outdoors!"_

**Oliver Oken**

_"Is Miley still in that funk about Jake?"_

**Robbie Ray And Jackson Stewart**

_"I think Miles is just going to have to accept that Jake might never wake up."_

**Hope**

_Flashes to Miley sitting by Jake's bed_

_Flashes to Jake putting his arm around Miley_

_Flashes to Miley looking at a picture of Jake and crying_

**Coming to a Computer near you!**

**July 14, 2009!**

**Author's Note:**** Hey guys! This is IM, I wanted to try my luck at a trailer, sorry if it is a little long and I hope I haven't spoiled too much, I am starting the story tonight. Its about Jake being in a coma, based on a book I read in the 8th Grade. Hope you enjoyed! Please R & R!**

**IM**


	2. Chapter 2

**Carnival Date**

Seventeen year old Miley Stewart may have known pain better than anyone else, she had suffered a great deal this past year and she is still unsure. She didn't know physical pain, but she knew the pain of feeling helpless and being unable to help someone you care about. Her story is tragic, about how cruel and unfair life can be and how you just have to pray and never lose hope. Her story starts at a simple carnival date with her boyfriend. But I won't explain it, read for yourself what happens.

Jake Ryan and his girlfriend Miley Stewart went to the carnival for a double date with their best friends Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken. Miley was hoping to win another hat for her strange hat collection. They had come to a certain booth where you shoot basketballs into the basket and if you score then you win a prize.

"Hey Miley." Jake said "I bet I can win you that hat back there." Jake pointed to a feathered hat sitting on the prize shelf behind a man.

"I have my pride." Miley replied "I bet I can win that hat myself." Miley paid the man five tickets for three shoots at the basket. Miley was never very good at basketball and on her first try, the basket went nowhere near the ball. Jake laughed at Miley's failure. Miley just glared at him and tried again, this basket actually bounded off of the backboard and it seemed like it was about to go into the basket, but at the last second the ball tipped to the left and fell off. Miley sighed and was about to try again when Jake stopped her and asked the man "May I take her last shot for her?"

The man nodded and Jake, being a better athlete than Miley, was able to get the ball into the basket. Miley beamed as the man handed Jake the feathered hat. Jake took the hat and put it on Miley's face and pushed the hat down so it covered up her eyes. Miley playfully shoved Jake when she pushed the hat back up. The two laughed together while Lilly and Oliver watched in amusement.

For the next hour, Miley and Jake played a few games, bought some cotton candy and hot dogs. And Jake won a bunch of stuffed animals for Miley. Jake had just won a stuffed bear and was giving it to Miley. Miley had tears in her eyes and was moved by how much money (and tickets) he was spending all on her.

"Oh Jake." Miley said "I love him."

"You do?" Jake asked, wondering why Miley liked this particular toy so much.

"Yeah. Thank you, you've spent alot of money on me. Is there anything I can do for you?" Miley asked him.

Jake stared at her for a few seconds then he leaned in and kissed her. "Having you for my girlfriend is enough." Jake whispered. "You're an amazing, funny girl and I'm grateful to have you as my girlfriend, I think I love you."

Miley looked at him with tears in her eyes and Jake, feeling he said the wrong thing, looked down at his shoes in embarrassment. Miley walked over to Jake and tightly embraced him. After a few moments Jake returned the hug, and the two just stood there in each other's arms. Finally Jake pulled away and pointed to dunking booth. "Want to try that game?"

"Okay." Miley replied "This will be fun, getting to dunk you!"

Jake quickly changed into a swimsuit and sat on the stool above a pool of water. Oliver was also sitting on a booth beside Jake's.

"You're lucky." Oliver said to Jake. "Lillypop is very competitive. I know how badly she wants to duck m-whoa!" the stool flipped down and Oliver went down into the water. Lilly was standing in front of his booth, smirking.

"I still have two more tries, Olliepop!" Oliver groaned and within a few moments was back under water. Jake turned his attention back to Miley who was holding a ball.

"I am so gonna sink you, Jake!" Miley shouted.

"Really? Is that why you were doing so well in that basketball game?"

"That was a fluke! I'm much better! I'm good in gym class!"

"Really? Your shot is that good, take your best shot then, ace!" Jake challenged her.

Miley threw the tennis ball and it hit the target. Down went the stool and Jake, who came back up coughing up water.

"Beginner's luck!" Jake protested "Lets see you do that again!"

Miley tried but failed the second time. Jake laughed at her but found himself back underwater within a few moments. All three of Miley's tries were over but Jake still had to sit on the stool, because other kids were in line. Most of them were little ones and didn't get anywhere near the target. Their older siblings quickly came and dunked Jake a good dozen times while Miley laughed. Finally, everyone was done and Jake quickly put his clothes back on after drying off.

Miley and Jake decided to walk home together alone. After reminders from Oliver to call him, they set off on their way home. They were talking about college and their futures. At one point, Jake stopped and asked Miley "Have you ever thought much about marriage?"

"Marriage?" Miley asked in disbelief "But we're only kids."

"I know, but maybe after college..." Jake found it difficult talking about marriage with his girlfriend but still wanted to propose in the future.

"I guess so." Miley said reluctantly, they continued their walk and Jake said to Miley "When I'm with you, I feel like the luckiest man in the world."

"Okay Jake." Miley giggled. "Try not to be too cheesy."

"I'm sorry." Jake said and put his arm around Miley "But you know how much I love you."

Miley was about to reply when she saw a large black car speeding in their direction, Jake noticed it too and yelled to Miley "Quickly, run!"

Miley stood still and as the light came closer and she thought that she might die, but just before the car hit her, she heard running and someone yell "Miley!" and felt someone's arms push her out of the way.

Miley was shoved against a hard park bench and something landed on her head. Just before she blacked out she heard an awful thudding sound and saw Jake's body slowly falling to the ground.

"Jake!" She cried out before the darkness took over and her body shut down.

**Hello!**

**How do you like it so far?**

**Quick sypnosis: Miley and Jake are walking home from a wonderful carnival date when a drunk driver speeds towards Miley, but just in time Jake pushes her out of the way. However, this seems to be a fatal mistake as she is safe but the same may not be said about him. Review if you want me to continue about what happens to our favourite couple.**

**Hope you enjoyed**

**Please R&R**

**IM**

**This is once again, for all the Jiley fans :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Intensive Care Unit**

_A blinding light approached closer and closer, as Miley looked at the black car she thought to herself "Well, this is it, I guess.", Miley quickly realized something and turned her head, but it all felt like it was in slow motion. "Jake!" Miley thought to herself as her head, as though in slow motion turned around. "I never had the chance to tell him I loved him. I guess this is how it ends." she thought to herself as the light was almost inches away. But suddenly, she heard someone's voice yell "Miley!" and felt someone's arm push her away. She was pushed against a bench and had no energy left. Just before she blacked out, she heard a yell and saw someone's body falling onto the road._

_"Jake!" She heard herself saying before she passed out._

Miley awoke with a start, she quickly looked around the room. "This isn't my bedroom" Miley said out loud.

"No it isn't." Miley heard her father's voice say. Robbie Ray Stewart was sitting beside her and looked very relieved yet very sad.

"Where am I?" Miley tried to move but found that her body wouldn't let her. She looked over to see herself hooked up to a monitor.

"What happened?" Miley thrust her body up and exclaimed. Just then, a nurse walked into the room.

"Miss Stewart?" The nurse asked.

"What happened?" Miley asked again. "Wheres Jake?"

"Leslie Ryan is in the ICU." The nurse replied grimly.

"Can I go and talk to him?" Miley asked in desperation.

"Miss, I'm afraid you can't do that."

"But why not?" Miley asked in exasperation. She just wanted to see Jake.

"You and your boyfriend were hit by a drunk driver." Noticing Miley's confused look the nurse added "Your boyfriend is in a coma."

"Coma?" Miley repeated.

"A coma is like a very deep sleep caused by a serious hit to the head." The nurse explained.

"Can't I go and see him, just for one minute, please?" Miley asked desperately.

"Not today, but if you ask Mr. and Mrs. Ryan, I'm sure they'll let you visit their son Leslie. In the meantime, you need your rest, and we are administering the drug."

Miley paid no attention as the needle was injected to her arm. The only thing she knew was Jake. The only thing she wanted was Jake back. She felt herself growing increasing drowsy but tried to fight her fading vision.

"Wait." She heard her voice echoeing as she spoke. "I have to see Jake, I have to see..." and that was when everything went black.

When she awoke, she saw her father sitting by her bedside. "Hey Miles." Robbie Ray said softly.

Miley sat up a bit in bed and asked "Whats going on?"

"Jake's parents are here. They wanted to speak with you." Robbie Ray replied. In the next moment, Miley saw someone open the door and saw Mr. Ryan standing in the doorway.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Mr. Ryan apologized, looking at Miley with Robbie Ray. "Maybe I should leave you alone?" and he turned to open the door and leave.

"No!" Miley said quickly. Mr. Ryan stopped and turned to face her. "My dad said you wanted to talk to me about something."

"Yes." Mr. Ryan replied. "The nurse was telling us about your worry for our son Leslie. And since you're well enough to visit him, maybe you'd like to visit Leslie with me and Mrs. Ryan today?"

"Excuse me, sir." Robbie Ray interuppted. "If you don't mind my asking, why are you calling your son Leslie?"

"Thats his name." Mr. Ryan explained. "He just calls himself Jake for an actor name, because Leslie isn't really..well..anyways. His real name is Leslie."

"Yeah. He told me that once." Miley replied quietly.

_Flashback_

_The two were lying on their backs, stargazing and having their own private picnic together when Jake took both of Miley's hands and said "Miley, I've never felt so close to anyone before, and I don't want there to be any secrets between us. So I want to tell you something that I've never told anyone before." _

_As Jake turned away for a second, Miley was mumbling to herself "Please don't have a hairy back, please don't have a hairy back!"_

_There was a moment of hesitation as Jake took a deep breath, finally met Miley's eyes and said "My real name is Leslie."_

_Miley, who thought he was joking at first, laughed out loud and exclaimed "Leslie! Right! So seriously, whats the secret?"_

_"That is the secret." Jake replied._

_"And I love that name!" Miley exclaimed quickly. "You know, I had a hamster named Leslie until I figured out it was a guy."_

At that moment, Mrs. Ryan came into the room. She had a tissue in one hand and had a tear streaked face.

"Have you asked her yet?" Mrs. Ryan asked her husband.

"I was getting to that." Mr. Ryan then turned to Miley. "We're going to visit Leslie in about a half an hour. Would you like to join us?"

"Yes!" Miley exclaimed before Mr. Ryan had even finished his sentence.

"Just ask a nurse where Leslie's room is and we'll meet you there." Jake's parents then left the room, leaving Miley alone with her dad.

"Ok Miles." Mr. Stewart said to Miley. "Put some clothes on over that gown and go see Mr. and Mrs. Ryan."

"Aren't you coming with me?" Miley asked him.

"I think I should stay here and keep an eye on Jackson."

"Alright, Dad."

Robbie Ray then left the room, leaving Miley by herself. She found herself well enough to get out of bed and take out a shirt and some jeans to wear. She was about to go and see Jake when a nurse came in holding a plastic bag and said "They found this at the site of the accident. Mr. and Mrs. Ryan have confirmed that this does not belong to their son. But seeing as you were the only other person there, does this bag belong to you?"

"Yes." Miley replied, without even getting a good look at the bag. The nurse walked over and placed the bag on Miley's bed. As soon as Miley was fully dressed, she walked over and got a good look at what was in the bag. The first thing she pulled out was the feathered hat Jake had won for her at the canrival. Putting it on, she looked through the other things. Mostly just necklaces and carnival prizes. But then, just beside her pillow she noticed it. It was the bear Jake had won for her at the carnival, most of its fuzz was missing, an ear and an eye were missing, and it had dirt all over it. Miley picked it up and hugged it close to her, promising never to let it go. After a few moments of sitting there with the bear, she made her way over to Jake's hospital room. Jake's parents were standing just outside the door and Mrs. Ryan was crying into a tissue.

"I had to leave, because I was crying in front of my own son. They said not to show too much emotion but its so difficult, just watching him lying there!"

Mr. Ryan put his arm around Mrs. Ryan and led her away, he turned back to Miley and said. "You can go in and see Leslie now if you want."

Miley slowly opened the door and almost burst out crying when she saw what was in the room. Jake was lying on a hospital bed, his body covered in wires and tubes. He was hooked up to a heart monitor and various other machines Miley couldn't identify. The machines didn't bug Miley but she was choking back tears looking at Jake. His eyes were closed but his body was thrashing all over, as though in great pain. "Jake!" Miley exclaimed. "Stop it! Can't you see, you're hurting him!"

"Miss, he is in a coma. We're not sure whether he feels it or not." A nurse replied.

"Why is he thrashing around then?" Miley questioned.

"We're not sure, but please calm down or you'll have to leave." The nurse replied.

"Alright." Miley finally said. She sat down next to him and as the nurse turned to leave, she asked "May I hold his hand? Maybe he'll recognize me if I do."

"I doubt it, but since he won't feel it, you may as well try." The nurse replied in an obnoxious tone. Miley gently took a hold of his hand. It was cold and stiff, Miley shuddered. She said softly "Hey Jake, its Miley. We were in an accident. You're in a coma." her voice finally broke "Its going to be ok, Jake. You'll be ok. You have to be." Miley opened her bag and pulled out the old bear. "Heres that old bear you got me. I decided to call him Bear. He can't be nameless, can he?" Miley put the stuffed toy to Jake's ear and made it say "Wake up, Jake. Everyone is counting on you, especially Miley." Miley suddenly took the toy away and lightly rested her head on the bed. When suddenly she felt Jake's hand squeeze hers.

**Sorry for late update! Here is Chapter 2! **

**Please R & R**

**IM**


End file.
